


Cookies and Nightmares

by GlitterGummybear



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummybear/pseuds/GlitterGummybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And don’t come down! If you do, you’ll be having a fight with me," Tommy threatened Isaac before he descended the stairs quickly. He felt so clever! This had to cheer up his boyfriend! It had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Mascha/Fietsmandje for this fic idea and for translating it. :D

Tommy opened his eyes slowly when he felt a lot of turning next to him and heard growling coming from that same direction. He gently stroked his boyfriend’s side and smiled sweetly when the man seemed to calm down from Tommy’s touches.

“Fuck, I feel terrible. Stupid nightmares. I’m sleeping horribly, Tommy,” he whispered softly. The bassist nodded slowly and continued to caress for a bit.

“I know.”

He carefully pressed a kiss to the man’s brow and caressed his cheek softly. He wanted to help him so much even if it was by cheering him up and pressing those nightmares to the back of his mind. There had to be something he could do against his boyfriend’s nightmares, right?

It took him some time but then he did get an idea. He jumped out off their bed quickly - afterwards he thought he probably should have done that more calmly as his boyfriend was feeling bad enough as it was - and said he would be back in a second.

“And don’t come down! If you do, you’ll be having a fight with me,” Tommy threatened Isaac before he descended the stairs quickly. He felt so clever! This had to cheer up his boyfriend! It had to.

Fairly soon, he had gathered all the ingredients he needed to make what he wanted to make, wonderful delicious cookies. Not that he was that great when it came to cooking or baking or anything in that direction but that didn’t stop him from at least giving it a try. And so he read the recipe one more time while he was squirming enthusiastically. This really was a wonderful idea.

Unfortunately his wonderful idea wasn’t the success he had been hoping for. Flower covered his blond hair, the sink and the floor. The batter that he eventually managed to make, had ended up more outside of the mixing bowl than it had inside the bowl and he definitely hadn’t been making friends with the electrical mixer. Besides that he had also managed to drop kitchen appliances by bumping into stuff.

As the despair was rising even more and he could only eye the batter with a pout, Isaac walked into the kitchen. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud and looked at Tommy, who was just standing there awkwardly.

“You do know that you’re not supposed to make the batter on your hair, right?” he grinned, carding his hand through it to get most of the flower out.

“I told you not to come downstairs and now you did that anyway and don’t laugh at me, it was meant to be a surprise!” It came out quick and extremely sad, while the bassist was still pouting. It made him look even more adorable.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s really nice of you.” Isaac wrapped his arms carefully round Tommy for a moment and grinned softly. “And it’s really cute when you look at the batter so sad, as if it could do anything about it.”

Tommy let his head rest against Isaac’s shoulder for a moment and laughed softly. “Fuck you, this is totally the batter’s fault.”

“I know, honey, I know. All the batter’s fault. Come, we’ll clean up this mess and then I’ll help you bake cookies, alright?”

The bassist nodded and started to clean up everything together with Isaac. As soon as the kitchen and Tommy’s hair looked normal again, they started making the new batter. This time without making a mess of things.

Not much later Isaac shoved the baking sheet, with the cookies on top, in the oven, after which he pulled his boyfriend with him into the living room. They sat down on the couch calmly, Tommy’s head was in Isaac’s lap and Isaac’s hand was stroking gently through Tommy’s hair. The blond boy made content noises and had completely forgotten the drama surrounding the batter-making.

Tommy jumped up happily when the cookies were done and walked towards the kitchen, telling Isaac he could handle this. It couldn’t be that hard to pull a baking sheet from an oven. Boy, was he mistaken.

Merrily, he opened the oven and grabbed the baking sheet, pulled it out in one go, squeaking and swearing and whining all the time. The baking sheet fell to the ground with all the cookies on it and the bassist looked at it wistful, flailing his hands at the same time. Couldn’t someone have warned him that it would be that hot?

Isaac rushed into the kitchen and shook his head while he laughed. “I think I’m not going to let you come near the kitchen ever again,” he grinned, after which he pushed Tommy carefully towards the sink and told him to put his hands underneath the tap. “Do you see those gloves over there? Those are oven gloves, you use them to get hot things from the oven. Hot things like a baking sheet filled with cookies.”

Tommy muttered something under his breath and lowered his eyes, looking really sad like that.

“It’s okay, honey. I’ll clean this up, alright? It doesn’t matter, really it doesn’t. You just keep your hands under water.”

The bassist nodded slowly, still looking a little down and whining a bit. It really did hurt a lot.

Isaac cleaned everything up calmly and came to stand next to Tommy afterwards, while the boy was still cooling his hands. Gently the older man caressed Tommy’s hair and smiled weakly while he whispered sweet things. Isaac pressed a kiss on the bassist’s cheek and let his nose rest against it for a moment, gently and comfortingly caressing Tommy’s belly.

“I know it hurts, baby,” he whispered softly, when he heard Tommy squeak something again and saw him looking sadly at his hands. “Try to focus on my hands instead, okay? Don’t focus on the pain.” He continued to stroke him gently, across Tommy’s stomach and his side. He let his head rest gently against that of his boyfriend and noticed how he slowly began to enjoy things more and slowly forgot the pain in his hands.

As soon as Tommy had cooled his hands long enough, Isaac turned off the faucet and led his boyfriend up the stairs slowly, towards their bedroom. He laid down on the bed and smiled tenderly when Tommy nestled against him. Isaac let his hand caress Tommy’s belly and grinned softly because Tommy was trying to get even closer to him. So cuddly, seemingly having forgotten the pain so quickly.

“I thought it was really sweet that you wanted to bake cookies for me. Really sweet.”

Tommy murmured something soft, but was too busy enjoying the tender touches to really give the failed cookies any second thoughts. Isaac laughed lovingly and let Tommy do what he wanted. The drummer was much happier while he was hugging his boyfriend than he would have been with getting cookies.


End file.
